Nieve en la quinta avenida
by Breniiful
Summary: Dos gemelos que comparten algo más que un mismo corazón... Voces, gritos desesperados. Una tenue luz... —Por favor, no lo lastimes— —¿Qué me darías a cambio hermanito?— —Mi vida entera, porque... yo lo amo— Pairing: AkaKuro
1. Prólogo

_Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo y decidí publicar mi primer Fanfic, la couple es AkaKuro!_

 _Siempre quise escribir algo de este tipo, poniendo las distintas personalidades de Akashi en dos personas distintas..._

 _En un gemelo bueno y el otro malo(?)_

 _Pero recuerden, en está vida nada es 100% bueno y 100% malo, todos tienen un grado distinto de esos sentimientos dentro de sí._

 _Espero obtener su apoyo, y denle amor a mis dos Akashis... y por supuesto a Kuroko 3_

 _A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo otras couples, pero la principal es AkaKuro, of course! XD_

 _Sin más que decir, les dejo el prólogo de la historia!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prólogo_

El color azul algunas veces se torna blanco sombrío, otras veces parece un gris profundo. Todo depende de mí humor y de las voces que taladran mi cabeza.

― _Felicidades señor Akashi, fueron dos hermosos varones_ _―_

La vida es un cliché interminable sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no.

¿Qué es lo que en verdad necesito? No puedo vivir con solo aire, necesito algo más, quizá, tú puedas hacer algo.

― _Sus hijos son idénticos, de no ser por el color de los ojos jamás los distinguiría_ _―_

Cansado de continuar con esta persistente agonía, qué hice yo para merecer tal castigo, ¿las voces oscuras en mi cabeza, no son suficiente tortura?

― _Señor, su mujer esta intentando apuñalar a los gemelos con unas tijeras_ _―_ _._

Me lastimo todos los días tratando de curar todo el abandono que siento, mi alma está sola y podrida. Solo distingo gritos ensordecedores provenientes de mi locura.

― _Creemos que uno de los gemelos padece la misma enfermedad mental de su madre, tenemos que mantenerlos constantemente vigilados_ _―_ _._

Por favor, sálvame de mi mismo, cuando creo ver estrellas en realidad estoy ardiendo en ellas.

Comer, tomar medicamentos y dormir.

¿Esto es vida?

― _El gemelo afectado estará bien lejos del hospital psiquiátrico si mantiene al régimen sus medicamentos y las terapias continuas, podrá llevar una vida normal a partir de ahora_ _―_ _._

Necesito protección, alguien de quien pueda apoyarme. Un poco de luz no le vendría mal a mi vida.

― _Mamá, Papá, Satsuki, no se vayan, no me dejen solo_ _―_ _._

Un accidente que se llevó tres vidas, una tenue luz, una avenida manchada de rojo y blanco.

Lamento lo que hice, a veces soy incapaz de controlar los demonios que llevo dentro.

Le quite un pedazo de alma a alguien, _soy horrible._

Tengo que compensárselo.

 _ **Día 1:**_

El funeral fue melancólico, la nieve caía empañando esa piel pálida. Lágrimas y sollozos acompañaban esos celestes ojos.

¿Cómo pude hacer que semejante ángel llorara?

Aquel ángel, de ojos celestes y nívea piel. Su nombre… su nombre es: _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Estoy obligándome a no sentir nada por él, las voces siniestras en mi cabeza me dicen lo contrario.

Él es, quizá, la luz que necesito.

Estoy dispuesto a dejar que él me destruya, si a cambio obtengo un poco, solo un poco de amor.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Quizá me tarde en actualizar, estoy en exámenes finales pero tuve un momento de lucidez(?)

Espero leernos pronto!


	2. Así fue como te conocí

**Notas Principales:**

¡hola! Sé que me tardé como un siglo para subir el primer capítulo, que por cierto es demasiado corto ;_; Lo siento.

Quiero agradecer a la pequeña **Scream** por su comentario, es una pequeña muy cuqui **sugA u-u** ves, ya continué mi fic XDDD Y a todas las demás personitas que le dieron follow o fav a mi historia, en verdad gracias!

Sin más que decir les dejo el primer y corto capítulo uno

* * *

—Capítulo Uno—

" _Así fue como te conocí"_

…

— ¡Kuroko! Con un demonio apúrate a atender a los clientes—.

Esos eran los gritos que tenía que soportar a diario Kuroko Tetsuya, no lo hacía porque quisiera, lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción.

Desde que sus padres y su hermana murieron, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, pero enfrentar a la vida solo era una tarea muy difícil y triste, sobretodo triste.

Kuroko se tragó su dolor y suspiró.

—No pongas esa cara Kuroko—. Lo animó un muchachito delgado de cabellos cafés. —Sabes que el jefe se pone como ogro en estas temporadas, sonríe y anímate, ¿sí? —.

Esas cortas palabras lo hicieron sonreír, su amigo era siempre un gran apoyo.

—Gracias, Ogiwara-kun—.

—Kuroko, ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! —.

Se volvieron a escuchar más gritos al fondo de la cocina, otro suspiro salió de la boca de Kuroko, sin su trabajo no sería capaz de sobrevivir… así que se aguantó las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su jefe.

—Kuroko, toma—. Le dijo su jefe arrojándole un trozo de papel.

El señor Hyuuga Junpei era su jefe desde hace dos años, hace dos años cuando la oscuridad golpeó su vida arrebatándole todo lo bueno que tenía, cuando se quedó completamente solo.

Kuroko trabajaba en una pizzería cada día después de clases, obtenía un salario muy bajo pero al menos era suficiente para costear la escuela. El señor Hyuuga a pesar de su mal genio era una persona noble y sensata, cuando no tenía ese horrible carácter rondándole la cabeza incluso podía llegar a ser agradable. Aunque últimamente se ensañaba con Kuroko y él no sabía por qué.

—Lleva la motocicleta y entrega este pedido a la dirección que te acabo de anotar. Hazlo bien, si no olvídate de tu pago del mes—.

—Si señor—. Contestó Kuroko, sin dejar de observar los cuadrados en el azulejo del piso.

Desganado, Kuroko se dirigió al almacén por las llaves de la vieja motocicleta. Ogiwara vio cómo su amigo desquitaba toda su frustración en una lata vacía de refresco, arrojándola a la pared una y otra vez.

— ¿Iras a dejar un pedido? —. Preguntó Ogiwara, con un brillo triste en su mirada, no le gustaba ver a Kuroko así.

—Acertaste. Ya casi son las nueve y el jefe me mandó a entregar un pedido—. Contestó Kuroko y luego tomo unas doradas llaves de una pequeña vitrina.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza, si su amigo Ogiwara lo acompañaba, seguramente ambos terminarían sin empleo. Y encontrar uno en pleno Diciembre y aun siendo menores de edad era difícil, por no decir imposible; a menos que quisieran terminar en un bar de mala muerte vendiendo su cuerpo, no, esa no era la vida que quería para él ni para su mejor amigo.

—Solo te encargo mi mochila, dudo que cuando regrese este lugar continué abierto. Mañana me la das por favor—.

Salió azotando la puerta, el frio estaba en su punto más fuerte y Kuroko solo contaba con una delgada sudadera, tenía que entregar 25 pizzas a 7 kilómetros de ahí. La motocicleta estaba oxidada y vieja, lo máximo que podía correr era a 15 kilómetros por hora o tal vez menos. A este paso terminaría sin sueldo, sin empleo y con una grave hipotermia al terminar la noche.

Sin más remedio, Kuroko arrancó la motocicleta y se aventuró a entregar el pedido, esperaba encontrar el lugar sin problemas, la nieve y la espesa oscuridad no lo ayudaban en nada. El frio viento se sentía como pequeños alfileres atacando su pálida cara, debió pedirle su chamarra de piel a Ogiwara, pero ya iba a medio camino y no podía darse el lujo de regresarse.

Mientras mantenía el firme agarre del volante, aquella oscura y vacía carretera le estaban haciendo mal sin querer. Los recuerdos caían constantemente en su cabeza como lo hacía la helada nieve, no lo podía distinguir muy bien por la escases de luz, pero estaba seguro que por esos lugares había ocurrido el accidente de su familia. Kuroko no estuvo ahí cuando sucedió, aunque podía visualizar cuando cerraba los ojos la manera en que el carro de sus padres fue embestido por una gran limosina, cada detalle pasaba detenidamente en su cabeza causándole un terrible dolor. Detener las lágrimas era algo imposible, el recuerdo de su familia muerta era algo muy triste.

Esos dos años que pasaron se dedicó a buscar con fervor al culpable del accidente, iba cada día a la estación de policía para ver si encontraban algún indicio de quien lo podía haber causado. Nada, absolutamente nada, total, quien iba a tomar en cuenta a un pobre chico huérfano. Kuroko desde ese día juro vengarse de aquel quien había cavado su tumba en vida.

Kuroko estaba tan adentrado en su mente que no notó un auto negro aparcado en un solitario lugar. Perdió el control de la motocicleta y con tres vueltas terminó tirado frente a las llantas delanteras de aquel elegante auto, y por si su mala suerte fuera poca, las pizzas terminaron regadas por toda la blanca nieve.

Él no era una persona que decía groserías, su padre le aconsejo solo decirlas cuando era necesario, y esta vez era más que necesario.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Qué persona tan inepta deja estacionado su ridículo coche en un lugar con poca luz! ¡Agh! —.

Los insultos salieron de su boca a la velocidad de la luz, con sus botas cafés pateó con furia la nieve, las pizzas deshechas y la defensa del lujoso auto.

Entre tantas patadas soltadas al viento, Kuroko tuvo un error de cálculo y cayó de espalda enterrando todo su cuerpo en la fría nieve.

— ¡Aaah! —. Dio un grito que duro varios minutos. —Cuando encuentre a la persona dueña de esta porquería le voy a sacar los ojos, me comeré sus entrañas y sobretodo—. Inhaló mucho aire y después soltó: — ¡Le gritaré que es un completo estúpido! —.

Se sintió aliviado al decir eso, se levantó lentamente, hasta que una fuerte presencia lo hizo voltear a todos lados como un cachorro asustado.

—Bueno, estoy esperando a que realices cada una de esas asombrosas hazañas que acabas de listar—. Una voz grave dijo tras de él.

 _»OhDiosMíoOhDiosMíoOhDiosMío«_ Pensaba Kuroko, ahora, seguramente el dueño del auto caro lo demandaría, iría a la cárcel y ahí terminarían sus sueños de convertirse en maestro de preescolar.

Con todo el temor que tenía se le olvido el enojo y todo el frio que hacía, se volteó con cuidado para ver quién era el dueño del auto.

—Me estoy cansando de esperar, ¿cómo iba la lista? —. Había mucha oscuridad, sin embargo, Kuroko pudo ver como el desconocido se llevaba una mano al cabello y se lo revolvía un poco.

—Ah, sí. Primero me ibas a arrancar los ojos, después comerías mis entrañas y ya para finalizar me gritarías lo estúpido que soy—. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Kuroko sonrió por primera vez en la semana, la manera en que el extraño repitió sus palabras le resultó agradable.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso—. Kuroko se disculpó con una leve vehemencia, y cuando alzo el rostro tenía al extraño a escasos centímetros de él, observándolo como si fuera un espécimen en peligro de extinción.

—Al parecer se te cayeron las pizzas—. Kuroko rodó los ojos, eso ya lo sabía. —Y además, me abollaste la defensa de mi automóvil—.

Oh, no. Eso si no se lo esperaba.

—No sé mucho acerca de autos, pero por lo que se ve, te costará una fortuna y más porque no tiene ni un año que lo compré—.

El desconocido sonrió y Kuroko puso una cara de tristeza infinita, ahora si sus sueños se encontraban truncados permanentemente.

—Hey, hey, no pongas esa cara. Odio en verdad cuando la gente pone cara de tristeza—.

 _»Suficiente tengo con mi tristeza, como para que tú también te pongas triste, ángel. «_

—Odio este mes en especial, mi trabajo es un asco, me siento infinitamente solo, no llegué a la entrega de las pizzas y por si fuera poco abollé el auto de un desconocido—. Pensó Kuroko en voz alta, inexplicablemente sacar todos esos sentimientos con un extraño era refrescante.

—Puedo ayudarte—. Afirmó el desconocido con esa voz grave.

— ¿Cómo? —. Preguntó Kuroko, incrédulo.

—Por lo que veo tienes muchos problemas que yo soy incapaz de solucionar—. Kuroko rio para sus adentros, el extraño solo le estaba tomando el pelo. —Lo único que puedo solucionar es tu problema con las pizzas—.

— ¿Eh? —. Kuroko no lograba comprender que era lo que quería decir el extraño.

—Puedo pagarlas, todas—.

Kuroko quiso sonreír pero el frio tenía agrietados sus labios y si hacía una mueca terminarían con llagas.

— ¿En serio? —.

—Por supuesto—. Claro, el desconocido seguramente podía comprar hasta su risa, el auto abollado era prueba de eso. —Solo tendrás que pagar un pequeño precio—.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el encontrarse un bondadoso desconocido en la calle era mucha suerte para él.

— ¿Cuál es? —. Preguntó tímidamente Kuroko, nada perdía con preguntar.

—Esto—.

El desconocido atrajo a Kuroko con un fuerte agarre hasta quedar completamente juntos viéndose de frente. Kuroko se quedó inmóvil cuando unos cálidos y poderosos labios tomaron prisioneros su tímida boca, quiso apartarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Fue un beso lo bastante largo como para estremecer cada una de las células de Kuroko, cuando el desconocido se apartó el de ojos azul cielo se sentía un poco mareado. De repente el frio desapareció y su corazón también se sentía agitado y caliente.

El desconocido ya bastante lejos de Kuroko hurgó entre su gabardina, sacó su billetera y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel.

—No sé qué precio tienen las pizzas, pero creo que esto será suficiente—. Le estiró algunos billetes y Kuroko los tomó con las manos temblorosas, aun no lograba recuperarse del beso.

—Hace demasiado frio, ten—. El desconocido se quitó la gabardina y se la colocó a Kuroko en los hombros con sumo cuidado. Cuando hizo eso Kuroko pudo notar algo, el cabello del desconocido era casi tan rojo como la sangre misma. No pudo observar bien su cara por la oscuridad, ahora, desconocía el rostro de quien le había robado su primer beso.

No, él al menos tenía que averiguar su nombre. — ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —.

El desconocido lo ignoró y continuó caminando hacia su auto. A Kuroko le dolió que no le contestara pero al menos se quedó con el olor almizclado de su gabardina, ese beso sería un recuerdo que recordaría por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Día 736:**_

Ángel, yo quisiera haberte dado mi nombre, pero no quería ensuciar tus labios con mi asquerosa identidad.

Tú, aun tienes algo porque luchar, en cambio yo, estoy podrido en vida.

Quiero que sepas que atesoraré ese beso por siempre, porque seguramente cuando me conozcas al cien por ciento, te arrepentirás de haber puesto tus labios sobre los míos.

Lo siento ángel, me gustaría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué les pareció? Fue demasiado corto, ¿no?

Bueno, esta historia irá algo lenta, en los próximos capítulos me dedicaré a explicar sobre los gemelos Akashi y todo lo de la enfermedad mental, el acercamiento de ambos con Kuroko y demás!

Mi tiempo ha quedado limitado, el Lunes 31 regreso a la Universidad y me tomaré un hiatus hasta Diciembre, en verdad lo siento, pero es necesario para mí, aunque claro, si tengo algún tiempo libre… ¡Escribiré! Y ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo…

Lo de los días, como por ejemplo de este capítulo que es **736** , es el diario de uno de mis Akashis… pues más adelante en la historia se sabrá a cuál de los dos pertenece. Lo único que puedo adelantarles del otro capítulo es el título y se llama _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ Quiero ponerle mucho empeño a esta historia para que la expresé como la tengo en mi cabeza(¿) XDDD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos leemos en otra actu :DDD

¡Besos y abrazos para ustedes!

PD. Disculpen por el OoC en los personajes ;_;


	3. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Notas Principales:**

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado a tod s!

No les ha pasado que cuando rompen con alguien se enferman XDDDDD

Pues así estoy LOL, así que no me culpen si el capítulo ha quedado medio raro, es que quería actualizar antes de volver a la escuela si no me iba a tardar otros 4 meses tratando de escribir el capítulo, y bueno… para que negarlo… ando media tristona, pero yap!

Muchas gracias a: _**sugA u-u**_ _ **,**_ _ **edna viibritannia**_ ; por sus asombrosos comentarios, en verdad me hacen demasiado feliz. & a las personas que leen, también gracias. Sus comentarios los respondo al final :'D

Espero que les guste!

* * *

—Capítulo Dos—

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_

…

—Hey Kuroko, podrías por favor dejar de suspirar como quinceañera enamorada—.

El regaño de parte de Ogiwara llegó fuertemente a los oídos del de ojos azules, obligándole a bajar de aquellas enormes fantasías en las que se había subido. Al notar la mirada curiosa de su mejor amigo sobre él, sólo logró que se sonrojara hasta las orejas por recordar el fiero beso que había recibido hace ya tres meses.

—En serio Kuroko, si te vas a poner así cada vez que te descubro pensando en ese famoso desconocido, me voy a arrancar cada uno de los cabellos de mi cabeza—.

—No digas eso, Ogiwara-kun—. Otro suspiro salió de los labios del de ojos color cielo. —Solo que _él_ fue muy…

—Amable—. Interrumpió Shigehiro. —Lo sé, Kuroko. Te la has pasado mirando con amor aquella chaqueta suya desde que apareciste en el departamento congelado hasta los huesos. El tipo fue amable, de eso no hay duda, solo te digo que es muy improbable que lo vuelvas a ver, así que olvídalo ya—.

Kuroko se mordió el labio superior instintivamente mientras empezaba a jugar con sus pulgares.

Ogiwara notó que estaba nervioso, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo, aquellos gestos simples lo delataban completamente. Sabía que tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que Kuroko pusiera una barrera intraspasable sobre ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar a algo más.

—Okey, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal vas con los preparativos para ingresar a la Universidad? —.

Kuroko había entrado a la Universidad de Tokio, iba a estudiar Pedagogía, la carrera que tanto había anhelado y eso hacía sentirse orgulloso a Ogiwara, por los grandes logros de su amigo.

—Bien, creo—. Contestó con una dulce sonrisa, la idea de ir a la Universidad le aterraba de cierta forma, aunque esperaba que al final todo saliese de la mejor manera posible.

— ¡Animo Kuroko! Todo ira genial, ya verás que todo será pan comido para ti—.

Tetsuya lo miró con ese azul cielo característico de él, Ogiwara hacía un gesto extraño al sonreír y eso a Kuroko le gustaba, así que sin querer le devolvió una sincera sonrisa mientras se dirigía a entregar un pedido.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque realmente no todo iba bien en su primer día de clases, la Universidad era muy grande y él un ser demasiado pequeño, Kuroko se sintió intimidado de inmediato y quiso correr a ocultarse debajo de las sabanas como cuando era pequeño. Se detuvo un instante en medio de la multitud pensando muy bien que iba a hacer, no le quedaba otra opción que enfrentar sus miedos, volvió a caminar de frente. No notó que alguien estaba parado a centímetros de él, hasta que…

El ruido de las hojas de papel regadas al caer se coló por sus oídos.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó de inmediato. —No lo vi pasar, en verdad lo siento mucho—.

Se apresuró a recoger cuanto papel pudo, hasta que un profundo dorado y rubí detuvieron sus actos al observarle de esa manera. Era un muchacho no mucho más alto que él, piel blanca, con un gorro tejido que cubría completamente toda su cabellera y que vestía elegantemente. Si Kuroko escogiera una palabra para describir a aquella persona con la que había tropezado, esa sería _interesante_ , nunca había visto a alguien similar a él. Sobre todo por el peculiar color de aquellos ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de largas pestañas.

—Fue también mi culpa, no hay de porque disculparse—.

Su voz era grave, de esas que te hacen estremecerse al oírlas, Kuroko pensó que ya la había escuchado antes, pero estaba tan avergonzado que dejó pasar ese simple detalle.

— ¿Asustado el primer día? —. Preguntó el joven, al terminar de recoger todo el desastre del suelo.

—Bastante—. Respondió Kuroko tímidamente. —Y tú, ¿también eres de primer ingreso? —

El chico sonrió enseñando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago a Kuroko, jamás había visto tan perfecta sonrisa por parte de alguien, en verdad ese chico era bastante interesante.

—Gracias por el halago, pero yo ya tengo bastante tiempo en este negocio—. Tetsuya se sintió bastante incomodo, ahora era buena idea dar como finalizada esa pequeña conversación.

— ¿A qué edificio te diriges? —. El chico le interrumpió antes de que Kuroko pudiese huir a algún lado, y como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, él le arrebató su hoja de inscripción.

—Pedagogía, bastante interesante para un chico como tú—. El de ojos azul cielo no supo si fue una ofensa o un cumplido de parte del desconocido, y maldijo a su persona por ser tan penoso y sonrojarse por cualquier comentario que recibía.

 _»Adorable, ángel«_

—Mi edificio se encuentra al lado del tuyo, ¿necesitas que te acompañe? —.

El joven no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente caminó a su lado todo el trayecto sin decir nada. Kuroko quiso golpearle por atribuirse acciones que no le correspondían, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, ya que la compañía del otro le resultaba algo más que agradable.

—Gracias, ha sido una interesante caminata—.

Al voltear a todas direcciones, el rastro de aquel chico se había desvanecido, Kuroko se preguntaba si acaso era una alucinación proveniente de los nervios que sentía.

Negó levemente y sonrió para sí mismo, la manera en que esos ojos rubí y dorado le habían mirado no podía ser una alucinación. Se aseguraría de que la próxima vez que se encontraran agradecería al chico por haberse comportando tan gentilmente con él.

—Extraño primer día de clases—. Susurró antes de entrar a su salón de clases.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera semana pasó sin percance alguno, lleno de trabajos y tareas pendientes, pero nada más.

Ese día tenía un rato libre y se encontraba solo, en el transcurso de los días había hecho algunos amigos, aunque en los momentos que le gustaba leer siempre adoraba permanecer solitario, sin que nadie interrumpiese su lectura.

—Sei-chan, entonces el próximo fin de semana hay que organizar una fiesta en tu casa—.

—Reo-nee, sabes que el padre de Seiji es imposible, te imaginas lo que nos haría por organizar una fiesta en su casa y además lo que diría al descubrir que su hijo no es el hombre perfecto del que todos hablan—.

Si había algo que odiaba que la gente hiciera mientras se encontraba leyendo, era que hablaran demasiado alto, acaso tenía que enterarse de todos los chismes innecesarios que corrían por toda la Universidad, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

Iba a alejarse para buscar otro lugar más adecuado para continuar su lectura, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones hasta que sus ojos azules se quedaron petrificados ante un profundo rojo brillante. Un joven de cabellera pelirroja hablaba y sonreía con los ruidosos de antes. Tenía una cara bastante atractiva, Kuroko tenía que admitirlo y sin darse cuenta sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió en la multitud.

—Hey Kuroko-kun, parece que se te han ido los ojos mirando algo, o quizá a alguien—.

Tetsuya miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, blanca con cabellos dorados como el sol, era su nueva amiga, Alex, una extranjera bastante extravagante que llamaba la atención a donde quiera que pasase. Kuroko odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero con Alex acechándolo todo el día era casi imposible evitarlo.

—Vayamos a comer algo, yo invito—.

La chica lo arrastró del brazo por todo el campus, gritando por cualquier cosita que le parecía emocionante. Kuroko quiso soltarse pero Alex tenía la fuerza escondida de cinco hombres, hoy entonces le tocaría desayunar con ella, suspiró resignado.

Se sentaron lo más alejados de los demás, fueron cinco segundos —Tetsuya estaba seguro— en los que tardaron en llegar una manada de chicos. Alex era demasiado popular desde el primer día, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que soportar a los amigos de su amiga.

La conversación comenzaba a ponerse algo sofocante, Kuroko estaba decidido a huir de allí, así que tomó su mochila y lo que sobraba de su almuerzo, sus ojos se elevaron y lo volvió a ver allí. Gorro oscuro que le cubría toda la cabellera, piel blanca a juego con una elegante camisa a botones y pantalón de vestir, con ese característico rubí y dorado que adornaban su mirada, Kuroko se preguntaba cómo un chico así de interesante podía caminar entre toda la gente sin que nadie lo notase.

Se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a seguirlo, quizá era una buena idea agradecerle por lo de la otra vez.

—Hey chico, ¿A dónde vas? —. Uno de los múltiples fans de Alex lo detuvo antes de ir a alcanzar a aquel chico.

—Voy a ver algo afuera—. Contestó Kuroko, con atisbos de obligación más que nada.

— ¿Irás a ver a ese sujeto? —. Su voz reflejaba miedo, o quizá incertidumbre. —No lo hagas chico, no te le acerques, es un monstruo—.

Pareciera que todo el mundo se cayó en el instante en que el amigo de Alex pronunció la última palabra, Kuroko podía jurar que aquella frase llegó a los oídos del chico, solo bastaba con mirar la manera en que fruncía el ceño escondiendo esos increíbles ojos.

Sí el de ojos azul cielo estaba intrigado con la personalidad de aquel peculiar chico, esos momentos solo hacían que su curiosidad fuera en incremento.

¿Quién se escondía detrás de aquellos profundos ojos heterocromaticos?

.

.

.

.

.

El viernes había llegado demasiado rápido, era día de trabajar por lo que Kuroko había traído a la Universidad la motocicleta de la pizzería, ya que al concluir las clases le esperaba una jornada ajetreada y hoy no tenía ganas de oír los gritos del señor Hyuuga.

Se despidió rápidamente de Alex, no se arriesgaba a que la chica lo arrastrara a algún otro lugar, porque cada minuto que llegaba tarde era cobrado de su salario. Y él se había levantado de muy buen humor como para que se lo cambiaran así de la nada.

La manera brusca en que el viento golpeaba su cara al caminar por el estacionamiento le hicieron preguntarse si el ese clima era el común de primavera. Los cerezos volaban sobre su cabeza en una danza lo bastante extravagante y hermosa, Satsuki tenía el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que los cerezos, Kuroko suspiró, extrañaba mucho a su hermana aunque ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, tan solo recordarla de vez en cuando añorando lo que era imposible.

— ¡Sei-chan! Te digo que manejas cual loco, Eiki casi vomita las veinte hamburguesas que comió—.

—Reo-nee, si yo fuera tú no le reclamaría nada a Seiji, ya sabes cómo se pone—.

Eran los mismos ruidosos de hace unos días, pero ahora se encontraban bajándose de un Lamborgini negro.

Los recuerdos en su cabeza se conglomeraron casi tan rápido como la gente en Tokio después de las siete.

Era… ¡el chico que se había adjudicado su primer beso! Se maldijo un millón de veces por no poder recordarlo. Cómo no pudo haberlo reconocido, si estaba bastante claro, ese chico tenía toda la fachada de aquel desconocido, y que decir de la cabellera rojiza que parecía fuego a los rayos del sol.

" _Siempre voy a estar para ti, cuidándote y amándote, siempre un paso atrás de ti"_

Eso decía la notita de papel que le había entregado el desconocido junto a los billetes para pagar todo el desastre de las pizzas. Esa noche había creado un recuerdo que atesoraría toda la vida, y ahora uno de los partícipes de esa memoria iba caminando a menos de tres metros de él. Kuroko casi podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que rogaba que su cara no estuviera tan roja como el cabello del ya no tan extraño desconocido.

Aquellos cabellos rojizos pasaron de largo sin ni siquiera mirarle, Kuroko se pregunta si el desconocido corrompedor de personas no ha logrado reconocerle.

—Seiji, Seiji espera. No vayas tan rápido que no puedo seguirte el paso—.

 _Seiji_ , con que ese era el nombre del extraño, Kuroko sonríe lindamente al escucharlo, ahora ya conocía completamente la imagen de aquel ser que le había robado el aliento de los labios.

— _Seiji—._

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras limpiaba una de las mesas, Ogiwara se pregunta por qué Kuroko no ha dejado de suspirar y de poner cada de idiota todo el rato. Es viernes, el día donde tienen gente por montón, cuando hay más pedidos y el momento de la semana donde el jefe está más irascible a causa de su no tan reciente ruptura.

Los ojos marrones de Ogiwara miraban a Kuroko con envidia, porque sinceramente él no encontraba nada de especial a ese día como para tener ese reflejo de enamoramiento en el rostro. Eso tenía una explicación, así que iba a interrogar a su amigo hasta que le contase toda la verdad.

—Kuroko, ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? Tienes cara de haberte ganado la lotería, hermano—.

—Encontré al desconocido de las pizzas—.

— ¿Al que pagó una fortuna por veinticinco cajas de pizza? —.

Kuroko asintió y Ogiwara sonríe porque el interrogar a su amigo es sumamente sencillo, y vuelve a sonreír porque por fin el dueño de la chaqueta que tanto ha atesorado el de ojos azules ha aparecido. Y aquel chico sin proponérselo se ha ganado su afecto por hacer sonreír a Kuroko de esa forma tan luminosa.

— ¡Me alegro! Y que tal, ¿te reconoció? —.

Los cabellos zafiros de Kuroko se balancearon de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Ya verás que pronto te reconocerá—.

El chico de cabellos marrones lo anima y le da unas palmadas en la espalda antes de que su jefe los vea y les jale las orejas por no estar haciendo nada.

.

.

.

.

.

La segunda semana de clases transcurre lo bastante normal para cualquier estudiante, justo ahora tenían que entregar un trabajo en parejas y Alex, era su nada conocida dupla. Tenían que hacer un ensayo bastante sencillo, solo les quedaba escoger un tema que ha ambos les agradase y ya.

Kuroko con tres libros en la mochila y uno en sus manos caminaba hacía la salida de la biblioteca. Iba a paso lento por temor a caerse, solo que la nueva aparición del chico de los ojos rubí y dorado lo descolocaron un poco y solo quiso llegar a alcanzarle. Lo siguió sigilosamente hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba en una de las azoteas de los edificios.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —. Aquella voz grave salió de unos finos labios con un tono de reproche. — ¿Acaso no te doy miedo? —.

— ¿Miedo? Por qué habría de tenerlo—. Contestó valientemente Kuroko.

—Porque soy un monstruo, ¿No tienes miedo que el monstruo te coma, Tetsuya? —.

—Usted… ¿me comería? —. Preguntó el de ojos azules, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz en el intento, ya que estaba bastante sorprendido de que ese chico supiese su nombre.

El joven se mantuvo sereno observándole bastante tiempo, hasta que se soltó a reír a carcajadas, Kuroko frunció el ceño por la reciente tomada de pelo de aquel muchacho, aunque sinceramente podía dedicarse a oírle reír, el joven tenía una risa lo bastante seductora como para hacer caer al cualquiera a sus pies.

Después de que se le pasara el ataque de histeria cómica, Kuroko trató de iniciar una conversación con él, quería agradecerle por lo del otro día y brindarle su amistad.

¿Qué paso después? El chico lo ignoró olímpicamente como si de un fantasma se tratase, Kuroko se sintió molesto y se marchó enseguida de allí.

Tetsuya corrió lo bastante enojado como para imitar el comportamiento de aquel chico e ignorar a todos a su paso.

— ¡Sei-chan, ten cuidado! —.

El ruido de los platos al caer inundó el pasillo, los murmullos como si fueran grillos fueron apareciendo de uno en uno.

— ¡Lo siento! —.

Kuroko extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la persona que había tirado descuidadamente, cuanta fue su emoción al ver que era nada menos que Seiji. Aquel desconocido que le robó su primer beso y aquel que había sido parte del mejor recuerdo que tuvo después de que la oscuridad llegase a su vida. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se arrebolaron de un rojo carmín intenso y quiso que la tierra se lo comiera porque no planeaba que el primer encuentro con el chico que hacía volar su corazón fuera así.

.

.

.

 _ **Día 820:**_

Vi la manera en que lo miraste, ángel.

Supongo que entre él y yo hay demasiadas similitudes. El mismo rostro, la misma voz, el mismo color de cabello, somos gemelos idénticos después de todo.

Pero sabes qué… la mirada de ambos es distinta, a mí me hace falta obtener la calidez que él posee. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme ángel, aunque esas ideas que me forme son vanas.

Ese amor que vi en tu mirada espero que sea correspondido de la misma manera, sé que él te podrá brindar la felicidad que yo jamás podré darte.

Porque mereces ser feliz, ángel, tú más que nadie…

* * *

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que no haya quedado tan feo, es que si no actualizaba justo ahora, quizá me tardaría como 4 meses más en hacerlo XDDDD –lo sé, soy la peor- ;_;

Acabo de entrar a twitter y me hicieron un súuuuper spoiler del último capítulo de Shingeki no Kyojin, que es el único manga que leo y los ánimos se me han subido (¿) LMAO –adoro los spoilers ;_; —.

Como podrán ver la historia transcurre algo lenta _sorry_ , también me disculpo por el OoC en los personajes, ya que próximamente se notará más porque la personalidad de los gemelos Akashi está un poco alejada del boku & ore originales ;_;

Creo que por más que me haga la interesante (¿), much s ya sospecharan como va a ir la trama :DDD y bueno, esta vez también lo único que puedo adelantarles del otro capítulo es el título XDDD y este es…. _"Sólo… sólo Akashi"_

Se cuidan mucho, nos leemos en otra actu!

Besos para ustedes :****

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 _ **sugA u-u,**_ No termines mareada, sino quién comentará mis historias, okey nop XDDDD Ains, gracias por decirme que no me preocupe por el OcC, y el cuanto a la escena de Spiderman LOOOL XDDDD Te digo que por eso me encantan tus comentarios porque son innovadores(?) XDDD

Ah, y gracias por esa observación, trataré de corregirlo, tú me dirás si en este capítulo no se nota mucho D:

Gracias por comentar & leer, besos con baba para ti :'3

 _ **edna viibritannia,**_ ¡gracias! Lo melancólico es normal en mí, ok no! Pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir esta historia que no me aguante, y todos los capís estarán llenos de drama :C

Si yo tampoco me imagino a Tetsu diciendo groserías, esa es la magia del OoC (?) XDDDD

Muchas gracias por leer & comentar, en verdad lo aprecio bastante, besos :* Para ti :3


End file.
